Heavy Titan
Heavy Titan (also known as the Warmonger, Mega Titan and Balisticus) is a Challenge Mode boss mutant appearing at the final wave of in Crater on normal difficulty. On hard difficulty, he will assist the Crazy Titan during the special wave. Attacks Here are all of the Titan's various attacks: First Form= *Heavy Punch: If you're close to him, he might attempt to punch you. (20 damage) *Heavy Charge: As it slowly walks, he use his charge attack (a sign will appear to indicate) to move faster around the map (he can also climb slopes). It will emit a huge boat horn sound and then rapidly charge toward someone (limited range thought, it might not hurt anyone, but it can get on top of the map pretty quickly). (20 damage) |-| Second Form= *Same attacks as above but now has seeker missiles. (deals 35 damage) *Missiles Backpack: He will move his launchers toward the sky and launch three sets of 2 missles and will all land when his target will turn red. *Target Lock On: Once his missiles are launched, the boss will be free to move and do more attacks while a blue target will chase someone. If it reach his target, it will turn red and deal alot of damages to whoever is too close as the missles land. It might happen the target doesn't reach anything and the boss is about to launch more missiles, then the target will still turn red, etc. (deals 60 damage on impact) Crater *On Easy, he will spawn in the road tunnel (where all the Blue Mutants Sub-Boss (aka Tyrant) and zombies will respawn infinitely like usual. He will start by charging someone then walk around, he will only punch you if you're too close, if not, he will simply charge, stalk, charge again, etc. This form is really easy to defeat (the boss is weak overall). *If playing on Normal difficulty, he will still appear on Wave 20. After all the zombies die, he will emerge on top of the train (the one inside the tunnel) and start doing his usual attacks. Also his health bar is way smaller, but manage to tank shots alot (unless using F-Skill to finish him off faster). *If 4 players rush the boss (with MGs) as it emerge from the wall at round 30, you can kill him before his missiles lands. But people usually camp on the Bus, because all the zombies come into a straight line and the boss usually climp there as well. The luring tactics doesn't seems to be effective in this map for unknown reason so it's better to camp on the bus for better result or simply rush him. Pro Tips *You can outrun the target by running backward, going from left to right repeatedly. *Camp on the Bus to have all the Zombies walk in a straight line, making it easier to kill them. *Melee Weapons and F-Skill are effective against him as well, however, watch out for his missiles. *If you all have MGs (Minimi recommended), simply camp on the bus (to lure zombies), once the boss emerge, all jump down and spawn kill it, you will remove alot of his HPs if not all! *The opposite of the above tactics can also be applied. All players with lots of ammo can stay at the top floor near the fan, then lure the boss up there. It will take a while for the zombies to reach this place, enough time for two players to kill the boss without any interference. Rewards Beating it 5 times will get you a Heavy Titan Boss Crate. You could get various Challenge Mode exclusive items, including boss related items: *Heavy Mask: Mask representing Titan's head. *Heavy Backpack: A huge backpack representing Titan's missiles launcher. *Heavy Fists: Basically a slower reskinned version of Brass Knuckles representing Titan's Fists. Boss Notice Heavy Titan Emerging.png|Heavy Titan (2nd Form) Emerge. Heavy Titan Charging.png|Heavy Titan (2nd Form) Charge. Titan Charging.png|Heavy Titan (1st Form) Charge. Seeker Target.png|Heavy Titan (2nd Form) Target Lock-On. Trivia *Both Heavy Titan and Destroyer are the only bosses to be fought twice within their respective maps. Video Category:CrossFire Category:Bosses Category:Challenge Mode Category:Zombie